One Piece - Dreamer Soul Pirates
by Sherezade22
Summary: Han pasado 20 largos años…Un día Monkey D. Luffy se coronó cono el Rey de los piratas, lo había cumplido…su sueño y el de sus nakama. Ahora una nueva banda, liderados por Walker D. Elrick se enfrentaran a un nuevo mundo donde solo ellos se interpondrán al Gobierno Central.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamer Soul Pirates**

 **Prólogo…**

Oro, fama, poder…todo lo tuvo aquel llamado el "Rey de los Piratas", Monkey D. Luffy…

Han pasado 20 largos años…Un día Monkey D. Luffy se coronó cono el Rey de los piratas, lo había cumplido…su sueño y el de sus nakama. Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre…Monkey D. Luffy al derrotar al Yonkou Kurohige en Raftel encontró el One Piece, pero al ser emboscados por la marina que había derrotado al ejercito revolucionario en la mas grande y atroz guerra en la historia no pudieron ni él ni su tripulación hacer algo…poco tiempo lucho al lado de sus nakama dándoles el adiós definitivo, ya que se entrego para que ellos escapar…Al poco tiempo de haber sido capturado lo enviaron al mismo lugar donde el Anterior Rey de los Piratas Gol D. Roller había sido ejecutado, dejándonos unas palabras que pasarían a ser historia; "El One Piece, eh? Lo deje todo en ese lugar, salid a buscarlo, y no olviden cumplir su sueño! Shishishi". Pero ni esas palabras tan importantes les quito el miedo a los tiempos que seguimos viviendo día con día...

Ahora el nuevo mundo ha cambiado...las personas ya no sueñan...el gobierno mundial se alzó sobre todo…la gente vive con miedo…todo se acabó…

El destino ya ha escrito el pasado y así seguirá el futuro si se permite…pero hay una esperanza…¿La hay?...Si, y esa esperanza crece como las llamas que arden por no extinguirse en el olvido, la misma que impulsa a todo sueño ser cumplido, la misma que tu tienes para lograrlo…¿Te unirías?

 **Fin del Prologo.**

 **Capitulo 1: This is the begining.**

Las explosiones se escuchaban por toda la Isla de WarHouse, los gritos de los civiles y de los guerreros eran desgarradores…

\- ¡Por favor que alguien nos ayude! - Gritaba una madre desesperada al tener entre sus brazos a su hijo herido por la batalla en la que estaban incluidos en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¡Auxilio/Socorro/Por favor paren! - Es lo que seguía gritando la gente sin ser escuchados.

La batalla en la cual se estaban envolviendo era nada mas y nada menos que por conquistar el territorio de WarHouse, una isla en la que se situaba una gran organización criminal. La batalla ya llevaba meses y parecía durar para mucho mas. La mayor parte de la población en aquella pequeña isla estaba finada. Los últimos sobrevivientes ya empezaban a sentir el hambre, la sed y el final de sus esperanzas de que puedan sobrevivir a aquella monstruosa batalla.

\- ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! - Es lo que se escuchaba entre aquellos miles de soldados en su lucha hasta la muerte. - ¿¡DONDE ESTAN!? - Quien gritaba por sus padres no era mas que un niño de 7 años asustado por lo que estaba pasando.

Aquel niño tenia un peculiar cabello de color rojo intenso y unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Vestía con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa amarilla que tenia pintada una línea negra horizontal, además de unas sandalias. Sin duda lucia como un joven inocente y lleno de promesas. Pero la vida es injusta, y aquel chiquillo estaba a punto de aprenderlo.

\- ¿Mama?... - Lo que veían sus ojos era horrible, un soldado estaba golpeando múltiples veces, la cabeza de su madre ya inerte en el suelo. - ¡DESGRACIADOOO! - Aquel chico se arrojó en un ataque de furia hacia el hombre que apaleaba a su madre. Rápidamente lanzo un puñetazo pero el soldado ni se inmuto al ser golpeado en el rostro, este sin embargo se molesto y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago dejándolo retorciéndose en el suelo. - ¡Sucia alimaña!, ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a un miembro de "Diablo's Rage"? -

Aquel tipo no perdió el tiempo y empezó a patearle, mientras el niño seguía llorando ahora tanto de dolor como de ira y tristeza. Lo siguiente que paso, ni el niño ni su agresor lo vieron venir. Algo caía del cielo, cada vez se acercaba más al punto de conflicto. En un instante aquel objeto dejo el cielo para estar en el suelo completando su aterrizaje, y esto su vez causaba una onda de choque así acabando con la lucha pues destruyó la isla. - Creo que me excedí un poco, je. - Decía la bella mujer mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa y se rascaba la nuca.

Ahora lo único que quedaba de la isla era una pequeña porción de tierra en la que sólo cabía ella. - Al menos no quedaba ningún inocente… - Se dijo triste al no haberse enterado antes de esta "pequeña" guerra y haber llegado para salvar a los civiles. - Bien, es hora de ir a casa…- - ¡ALTO AHÍ, CABRONA! - Es lo que gritaba alguien a lo lejos. La mujer rápidamente se giro con una vena en la frente molesta por el insulto, pero la rabia disminuyo al ver a un niño completamente lastimado y con su ropa desgarrada haciendo esfuerzos que ya no tenia por nadar hacia donde estaba ella. - ¡SI TE HABLO A TI, CABRONAZA! -

El niño de pelo rojo finalmente llegó a donde estaba ella y empezó a darle puñetazos mas débiles de lo normal en la rodilla ya que este estaba demasiado dañado y fatigado para cambiar su posición de rodillas al suelo que estas estaban en menos e la mitad de la porción de tierra que quedó. - ¿Por qué destruiste mi casa y a mi familia?... - Es lo que preguntaba el niño sollozando sin dejar de golpearla.

\- Eres muy valiente al hacer eso a una persona tan fuerte como yo, y muy suertudo al sobrevivir. - Decía la mujer fríamente. - Devuelvelos… Devuelve a mis padres s-si eres t-tan fuerte… - Aquel chiquillo ya sin fuerzas se derrumbo en la pierna de esta mujer abrazándose de ella y rompiéndose a sollozar dura y amargamente. La mujer parecía ser fría pero un nudo en la garganta se le estaba formando y las ganas de abrazar a aquel niño para consolarlo creciendo.

\- Ser fuerte no significa eso, tus padres están muertos, ¡aceptalo! - Dijo la mujer duramente hacia el joven librándose de su abrazo y lista para marcharse. - Por favor no te vayas… - Fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelirrojo de rodillas con las manos en el suelo y la cabeza agachada mientras sus lágrimas le recorrían la cara completamente. - Por que debería quedarme? -Pregunto esta sin voltearse. - Entonces lleva me contigo… - Imploró mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. - - Por que debería llevarte conmigo? Eres un niño debilucho que no puede ni salvar a sus padres, me serías inútil. - Estaba a punto de irse.

\- ¡ESPERA! - El grito que dio aquel niño ya no era un grito triste y desesperado, ahora era un grito de coraje y determinación, haciéndolo parecer alguien completamente diferente. - ¡T-tal vez sea solo un niño, t-tal vez sea un debilucho, tal vez no pueda proteger a nadie! ¡Y talvez tu seas un millón de veces mas fuerte que yo! Pero si vuelves a mencionar a mis padres de esa manera… ¡TE PATEARE EL TRASERO! - Este ultimo grito hizo que la mujer girara sobre sus talones y confrontara al chico con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro. - ¿Si te dieran el poder para vencer a quien sea, que es lo que harías? - Pregunto la mujer de pronto.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo único que respondió el pequeño pelirrojo confundido por la pregunta tan espontánea. - Solo lo repetiré una vez mas, Si te dieran el poder para vencer a quien sea, ¿Qué harías?- Preguntó la mujer aun firme. - Si me dieran… Yo… Yo… ¡Yo le rompería la cara a la gente mala! ¡YO NO DEJARIA QUE LE PASE A LOS DEMAS LO QUE A MI! Protegería a mis seres queridos y… ¡Te patearía el TRASERO! - Gritó emocionalmente dejándose llevar por la pregunta. - Bien dicho… - El pequeño niño ya no supo que pasó, aquella mujer lo noqueo con un puñetazo en el estomago y lo tomó en brazos. - Tu destino y el mío han cambiado por esas palabras tuyas… - Entonces la mujer por fin dejó lo que quedaba de la isla y salto tan fuerte que parecía que volaba por los aires. Y por primera vez llevaba a alguien con ella.

* * *

¿D-donde estoy?... - El niño se había despierto, y ahora estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. - Estas en mi casa, siéntete honrado. - La voz hizo que se sobresalte se y volteara a donde provenía la voz. Esa voz pertenecía a ella, la mujer que apareció en su hogar al cual ahora estaba hecho añicos. El recordar todo lo acontecido lo hizo sentir muy mal, ahora sus padres y sus amigos ya no estaban, estaba consciente de eso.

\- No estés triste. - El chico nuevamente se sorprendió al ver los intentos de aquella fuerte mujer intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. - Tus padres y amigos ya pueden descansar en paz… -

Eso ultimo provoco que él sonriera y se sintiera mejor pero eso no evito que este volviera a derramar lágrimas de tristeza. - Ahora, ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? - Fue lo ultimo que preguntó. - Te diré que va a pasar contigo. Te quedaras aquí y yo me encargare de tu formación para que puedas ser fuerte. - Eso sorprendió al chiquillo, no se esperaba que una mujer que acababa de conocer le dijera algo así. - No te creas tan especial, es solo algo que es beneficioso para mí. Pero primero que nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - - E-e-e…Elrick, Walker D. Elrick. - Dijo sin más. - ¿Y cual es el tuyo, vieja? -

Tan rápido como la luz la mujer se situó enfrente del niño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le dolió hasta los pies. - ¿¡Por que has hecho eso anciana?! - Y otro más - ¡Bruja! - Y otro. - Señorita. - El chico ya estaba sentado con los pies juntos y la cabeza agachada en forma de respeto y con tres enormes hinchazones, mientras que la mujer sacudía su puño para acabar con el humo que salían de sus nudillos. - Espero que eso te enseñe a respetar, de ahora en adelante me dirás sensei. - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Entonces el chico empezó a inspeccionarla y se dio cuenta de algo… Esa mujer no era nada normal.

La bella mujer tenia el cabello negro corto hasta los hombros pero lo hacia lucir salvaje, no era alta pero tampoco baja, y sus ojos eran de un increíble color topacio. Sus ropas eran o muy raras o muy extravagantes, se vestía con un traje muy corto de color blanco y amarillo, sus piernas estarían en total descubierto de no ser por las mallas negras y unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla del mismo color que el traje… ¿Y eso era una capa? Lo era, y de color amarillo.

Ella dijo al sentir su miraa - Mikako. - El niño detuvo su inspección y volvió a mirar a la mujer a los ojos. - Mi nombre es Mikako. - Suspiró. - Ahora vamos, no debemos perder ni un solo segundo de entrenamiento. - Ella ya estaba saliendo cuando escucho el rugir de un estomago. - Vaya, vaya, alguien tiene hambre. - Al decir aquella frase la mujer soltó una poderosa risa contagiosa, solo que Elrick no lo veía así. - ¡Callate! - Dijo molesto pero el oír el estomago de Mikako hacer ruidos también provoco que este se riera y la mujer ahora fuera la molesta. - Vamos a comer de una vez… - Saliendo por fin de la habitación con Elrick siguiéndola.

* * *

10 años después…

Isla kawawaka, al sur. Villa NewOrange

\- ¿¡Oioioi que haces?! - Exigía un señor de edad avanzada a un chico que se estaba comiendo todo de su puesto de frutas y verduras. - ¿¡Qué te pasa viejo?! ¡Te dije que lo pagaría! - Aquel que contesto era un peculiar chico que no aparentaba mas de 16 años. - ¡Ya te lo dije! - ¡No me importa estas espantando a mis clientes! - El viejo ya estaba furioso.

\- ¡Esta bien! Solo…- Sin perder el tiempo el joven pelirrojo se lleno los bolsillos de frutas y empezó a correr sin haber pagado lo que se comió. - ¿Qué? ¡Atrapenlo! ¡Al ladrón! - Comenzó a gritar en anciano al ver que no podría atraparlo. - Chico rebelde… - Dijo para finalizar mientras una sonrisa ladina se formaba en su rostro. - Me recuerdas tanto a mi de joven… -

En el puerto de la misma villa…

Ahora se podía ver al mismo joven saltar hasta un pequeño bote mientras escapaba de la ley. - ¡Maldición! ¡maldición! ¡maldición! - Repetía por estarse tardando tanto. - ¡SI! - Gritó al salir disparado junto a su bote al inmenso mar azul. - Bien,1. abastecerse de comida. ¡listo! 2. Conseguir bote. ¡listo! -

En el puerto…

\- ¿¡Donde coño esta MI BOTE!? - Gritaba un hombre al no encontrar lo que le pertenecía.

De regreso al mar…

\- ¡Hihahaha! - Reía el joven. - Bien, y número 3… Conseguir mi tripulación… En proceso. - Dijo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte y una gran sonrisa aparecia en su rostro mientras su cabello pelirrojo tapaba sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Susurros de ambiciones**

Isla EverGreen…

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! - Decía desesperado un chico de pelos alocados pelirrojo. La razón era que el bote que había conseguido había sufrido un par de agujeros por las balas que le dispararon al robar la pequeña embarcación y ahora esta se estaba hundiendo.

En el centro de Villa Evergreen…

\- ¡Hum! ¿Que será todo ese alboroto? - Se preguntaba una bella joven al ver una multitud gritando y riendo en un circulo, como si estuvieran viendo una pelea.

\- ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Niños y ancianos! ¡Y escorias del mar! ¡Se les esta presentando el reto e sus vidas! ¡Por tan solo 50 Berries pueden retar al mismísimo campeón de Armwrestling de esta isla! Aplaudan a…Bon Rockiball! - Todo esto había sido dicho por medio de un alto parlante por un hombre vestido de colores ridículos, no medía mas del metro y medio. Y a su lado estaba un hombre que parecía un gorila por sus prominentes músculos, este vestía con solo unos pantalones blancos dejando al desnudo su musculoso y peludo pecho. No tenia cabello y poseía una barba medio corta, ambas de color castaño.

La gente empezó a aplaudir ante la imponente persona en frente de ellos. - ¡YA ESCUCHARON CABRONES! ¡POR TAN SOLO 50 BERRIES PUEDEN RETARME! - Se podía ver el ego de Bon a Kilómetros de distancia. - Y no solo tendrán el honor de retarme, si no, podrán ganar 500 000!

Esto había llamado la atención de la joven, se estaba quedando sin dinero y esta era una buena oportunidad para abastecerse. - Yo lo haré. - Avanzó entre la multitud con su mano derecha levantada. Él campeón no perdió el tiempo y se deleito con la vista al ver semejante mujer, esta llevaba un pantalón largo negro ajustado, con un gran cinturón con una hebilla blanca, también tenia puesto un corser color verde oscuro con la imagen de la cabeza de un dragón blanco en un costado. Chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, unos guantes de cuero blanco que combinaban junto a sus botas blancas por debajo de las rodillas y una mochila azul marino. Pero lo que mas resaltaba de aquella mujer era su peculiar cabello color verde.

\- ¡Vaya! Así que Kami me ha recompensado dejando que toque a tal belleza, ¿eh? - Aquel tipo ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas por su falta de humildad y al hablar así de ella.

Solo empecemos. - Contesto cortante. Puso su codo sobre la gran y resistente roca en la que todos habían estado compitiendo, mientras el hombre la imitaba.

\- ¿Que tal si hacemos un trato preciosa? - Le hablaba el socarrón. - Si tu ganas te doy todos los ingresos, en otras palabras lo que han tenido que pagar los retadores y los espectadores. - Sonrió confiado.

\- ¿Y si tu ganas? - Esa apuesta le estaba interesando.

\- Me darás esa cosa extraña de tu cintura, parece valiosa. - Se relamió al ver como ella se tensaba por apostar algo importante para ella. - O puedes ser mi novia… -

\- Que sea lo primero. - Dijo colocando lo que apostaba a un lado. Esto era un arma, pero no una simple arma, era una extraña caja metálica con un mango sobresaliente. Y no le gustaba nada apostar algo importante como ello, pero necesitaba el dinero y no estaba dispuesta a robarle a alguna persona inocente.

\- ¡BIEEEN! ¡QUE ESTO COMIENCEEE! - Grito el anunciador dando comienzo a la lucha de brazos. La gente animaba y abucheaba a ambos contendientes, el apoyo se concentraba mas en aquella mujer por el desprecio que se había ganado Bon.

\- ¡Tch! ¡Ingratos! - Se quejaba este que e veía no se esforzaba para nada. - Pero esto ya me aburrió. - Al terminar de decir esto empezó a ejercer mas fuerza haciendo retroceder a la mujer de cabello verde hasta la mitad, pero noto algo raro, esta mujer no había cambiado en nada su expresión facial, hasta parecía aburrida.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - Pregunto con sorna. Entonces ella empezó a ejercer mas fuerza que Bon haciendo que este sea el que retroceda. - Me lo imaginé, eres solo lengua. - Dijo dejándolo a su merced y a punto de que haga tocar el suelo con la mano de Bon.

\- (Maldición) - Pensaba la principal atracción de aquella demostración de talentos. Y eso era, una demostración de talentos en medio de un pueblo pintoresco y alegre. La música que tocaba los aldeanos se había vuelto mas rápida para el ritmo de la lucha de brazos.

\- (¡Vamos Bon! ¡Tu eres mas fuerte que ella! ¡Tu tienes un sueño que cumplir!) - Decía en su mente el extravagante anunciador como si su compañero y amigo lo pudiera escuchar.

\- (¡Maldita sea esto no puede acabar así!) - Se repetía una y otra vez. Su brazo le dolía, sentía que en cualquier segundo se iba a romper. Su brazo estaba hinchado de tanta sangre que estaba circulando por el esfuerzo, sus venas, tanto de su brazo como su calva cabeza, brotaron.

Flashback…

\- ¿Mamá? - Llegaba un niño bastante sucio y con su ropa desgastada a casa.

\- ¡Santo cielo! ¡Bon! ¿¡Que te pasó?! - Preguntaba preocupada la ama de casa a su hijo, ella era rubia, con un peinado hogareño y un vestido sencillo blanco con un delantal azul encima. - ¿¡Fueron esos bravucones otra vez cierto?! -

El niño simplemente bajo la mirada avergonzado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Asintió. - Perdóname mamá… Perdóname por ser tan débil y no poder defenderme… - Aquel niño era delgado, muy delgado y débil, su altura era menor al promedio de los demás niños de su edad, todo eso provocaba que los demás niños de su edad se burlaran y le maltrataran constantemente.

A su pobre madre no se le hizo nada fácil contener las lágrimas por su pequeño y lo abrazó. ¿Era todo lo que podía hacer por él? Estaba furiosa consigo misma. - No hijo… Perdóname a mí… - Bon totalmente emocional por lo buena que era su madre también la abrazó y lloro con fuerzas. - Nunca olvides esto hijo… La fuerza no se mide por el peso que levantas… Ni por el tamaño de tus músculos… Se mide por tu voluntad y el tamaño de tu corazón… - Esas palabras hicieron eco en Bon hasta lo profundo de su ser…

\- ¡Te prometo que algún seré muy fuerte madre! - Dijo aun llorando. Su madre no podría haber estado mas orgullosa de las palabras de su hijo.

Fin del Flashback…

\- ¡GGRRAAAAHHH! - Gritó con fuerzas Bon levantando de la profundidad en la que e encontraba su brazo llevando la lucha de fuerzas a su favor.

…

\- Ya has perdido. - Dijo la mujer de cabello verde dando todas sus fuerzas e impactando el brazo de su oponente en la roca destruyéndola hasta la mitad. - Has luchado como un guerrero, a pesar de ser un bravucón. - Dijo tomando su arma, la bolsa de dinero, y dirigiéndose fuera de la multitud.

\- ¡E-ESPERA! - El grito provino del anunciador que ahora apuntaba con una pistola por la espalda a la mujer. - No dejare que te vayas así como así después de humillar a mi mejor amigo. - Decía totalmente furioso por ver a Bon, su único y mejor amigo tan destrozado, emocionalmente hablando de su orgullo. La gente comenzó a huir de ahí aterrados por ser tal vez heridos.

\- No, Paky, deja que se marche, gano justamente… - Bon había dicho esas palabras mientras mientras se movía hacia el lado izquierdo de su amigo y con su mano bajaba lentamente el arma. Paky no dejaba de temblar mientras apretaba los dientes. - Fue un honor pelear contra alguien tan fuerte… ¿Podrías al menos decirme tu nombre? -

La mujer detuvo su paso y dijo sin voltearse. - Xalena. - Fue todo lo que respondió antes de continuar camino.

\- ¡Xalena… Algún día… Nos volveremos a encontrar, y ese día seré mas fuerte que tú! - Gritó despidiéndose y viendo como se marchaba.

\- ¿Bon?... ¿Entonces… El Show continua? - Preguntó Paky esperanzado por ver como Su amigo se veía con la misma confianza de siempre.

\- ¡Grahahaha! ¡Por supuesto mi pequeño y extravagante mejor amigo! - Dijo sonoramente feliz.

\- ¡Oí! ¿¡Era tan necesario lo de extravagante?! - Decía molesto paky mientras daba múltiples golpes en la cintura a Bon con su pequeño bastón.

….

Xalena continuaba caminando, despreocupada por ya tener el dinero suficiente para comer por un par de años. Aunque algo le daba mal espina. Su sexto sentido le informaba de que algo andaba mal, rápidamente se fijo dentro de la bolsa que contenía el dinero… Vacío, exacto, la habían timado, pues dentro de la bolsa solo habían 5000 Berries y un montón de piedras. - Esos tipos son todo un caso. - Dijo riendo levemente mientras se dirigía a por algo de comer. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y eso solo podía significar una cosa… Iba a anochecer.

\- ¿Que me tiene preparado el destino para mañana? - Se preguntó entrando en un local de comida.

El destino le tiene preparado mucho…y algo especialmente importante esta por venir...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Susurros de ambiciones parte 2.**

Dentro del local…

Xalena estaba inquieta. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde hace tiempo. Inclusive antes del reto de Armwrestling sentía que algo no iba bien, el comedor estaba muy alegre y animado, disfrutó una deliciosa merienda ya para poder marcharse de aquella isla, pero aun así algo estaba mal. Estaba a punto de anochecer y aunque le encantaba la jornada nocturna ese presentimiento seguía ahí sin querer marcharse.

\- Te encontré… - Escucho un susurro. Ya había pagado la cuenta y estaba a punto de salir del local de comida que también era un bar para su gusto.

Aquel susurro la hizo estremecerse, nunca antes había escuchado esa voz pero le era tan familiar. Es casi como si el viento le susurrará en la nuca.

Antes de que se diera cuenta un ataque cortante había sido arrojado a través de las puertas, Xalena por su parte saltó hacia la izquierda esquivándolo ágilmente. - (Maldita sea, eso estuvo cerca.) - Pensó al ver como el taque había cortado todo el local, pero las personas aun seguían como si nada. - (¿¡Pero que diablos esta pasando!?) - Sus pensamientos también se vieron cortados porque los ataques continuaron, dejando el local destrozado.

\- Esto no es nada personal. - Decía una voz femenina a sus espaldas, y esta vez ya no era un susurro, era una voz clara y gentil. - Pero si yo fuera tu, no opondría resistencia. - Le dijo cínicamente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Fue lo único que respondió la mujer de cabello verde. Xalena pudo visualizar bien a su oponente. Era una chica que parecía de su edad. Tenia el cabello castaño oscuro cortado hasta la barbilla y algo revuelto. También pudo ver un mechón blanco que destacaba de su melena. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y tenia la piel algo bronceada. Pero lo que mas le llamaba de aquella chica eran sus tatuajes en los dedos de ambas manos que deletreaban la palabra DEATH.

\- Una amiga. - Respondió sencillamente mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba una sonrisa que le estaba dando confianza.

\- ¿Y por que me atacaste? - Pregunto haciendo que esta chica cambiara la sonrisa de su cara por una de indignación y ofendida, que obviamente, las exageraba a propósito.

\- Yo no te ataque, ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? - Dijo mientras se dejaba caer sentada con una mano en la frente y una luz la iluminaba solo a ella en la oscura noche. A Xalena solo se le cayo una gota de sudor al ver lo raro que se estaba comportando su "Oponente".

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué lanzaste esos ataques? - Pregunto ya algo molesta al no recibir respuesta. Lo aterrador empezó ahora, pues apenas se había dado cuenta de que ya no había nadie en el local y parecía como si el lugar estuviera abandonado.

\- ¿Eh? Solo estaba practicando mi puntería… Por cierto que hacías en un lugar abandonado como este? - Pregunto ahora ella algo nerviosa pues estaba viendo como Xalena le caía sudor frío de la frente y aparecía una cara de confusión en su rostro.

Xalena ya estaba muy nerviosa. - ¡P-pero había mucha gente aquí! -Acabo de comer en este lugar! -

\- E-este lugar a estado deshabitado desde hace 15 años según los ciudadanos. - A ambas les recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda al escuchar como las puertas se habrían, pero no había nadie. - Debemos largarnos de aquí. - Dijo rápidamente la chica de cabello castaño recibiendo solo la aprobación de Xalena que también se quería ir.

Ambas salieron rápido del lugar que estaba a punto de caerse por los ataques de la chica. Pero sus inseguridades crecieron al salir del local, pues descubrieron que el lugar donde se encontraban solo era un pueblo fantasma. - ¿Que diablos pasa aquí? - Decía Xalena para si misma.

\- ¡GYAAAHHH! - El grito que escucharon las asustó pero decidieron ir a ver que pasaba pues parecía provenir de un par de cuadras mas allá.

Las chicas rápidamente llegaron al lugar pero su sorpresa fue bastante mayor al ver a un tipo pequeño de ropas coloridas inconsciente, persona que Xalena reconoció rápido. - ¡Oi! ¡Reacciona! ¿¡Te encuentras bien?! - El tipo lentamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a ambas chicas, a Xalena sosteniéndolo y la chica de cabello castaño recargándose con sus manos en las rodillas.

\- ¿E-estoy muerto?... ¿Acaso morí y ustedes son unos ángeles? - Xalena rápidamente soltó al tipo y este cayó fuertemente contra el suelo para la diversión de la otra chica.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Eso no era necesario!... ¡Se-se-se-señorita Xa-xalena q-que sorpresa! - Paky estaba totalmente aterrado por ver a la chica que habían estafado hace poco y él sabia que ella lo recordaba. - ¡…espera! Y-y Bon… ¡NO! - Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al ver lo aterrado (aun más de lo que ya estaba) que estaba Paky. - ¡P-por favor tienen que ayudarme!... A-algo se llevo a Bon. - Decía totalmente desesperado y asustado.

\- ¿¡Pero de que hablas!? ¿¡Y quien es ese tal Bon!? - Preguntada totalmente confundida aquella bella mujer chica que acompañaba a Xalena.

\- Es un guerrero de corazón. - Le respondió Xalena a la chica. - Habla, ¿Qué ocurrió? -

Paky inhaló y exhaló para calmarse. - Estábamos… Estábamos organizando otro concurso de Armwrestling, todo iba bien junto a nuestros demás talentos que también participaron… Pero cayó la noche y tuvimos que regresar a nuestra carpa de espectáculos para descansar… Quien diría lo que encontramos ahí… - Paky que estaba recordando lo acontecido se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos y un nudo se le formo en la garganta. Pero tras ver la severa mirada de ambas chicas tuvo que continuar. - Nuestro Segundo malabarista estrella, Rosel, estaba tendido en el suelo inerte… Mientras arriba de él se encontraba una criatura morada devorándolo desde adentro!... - Paky ya no podía proseguir con la historia. Las chicas lo entendieron lo dejaron tratar de olvidar los detalles.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! - Decía la chica de cabello castaño oscuro mientras con una mano cubría su boca.

\- Y que lo digas- Xalena miró una vez mas al pequeño hombre y puso una mano en su hombro- ¿Bon… Los demás también?...

\- No lo se, solo recuerdo que mas criaturas aparecieron y se llevaron a todos, Bon y yo nos dimos cuenta muy tarde de que estábamos solos. Él quiso ir a buscar a los demás mientras yo buscaba ayuda… Pero el pueblo estaba vacío… No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pudieron esas cosas llevarse tan rápido a la gente del pueblo?... Pero ya nada importa, Bon y los demás se fueron… Una de esas cosas me estaba persiguiendo y cuando corría me tropecé con algo y caí inconsciente… Debería estar muerto… - A la velocidad del viento la chica de cabello castaño abofeteo al pequeño hombre mandándolo a volar.

\- ¿¡Como puedes decir eso?! - Preguntaba la chica furiosa. - ¡La vida es algo bello que no por perder algo valioso quieras perderlo todo! - Ella recordó un doloroso momento de su vida que la había hecho pensar igual que a Paky, por ello entendía como se sentía y el querer hacerlo reaccionar.

Xalena sorprendida por la respuesta de la Joven miró hacia la nada y se dio cuenta de algo… Estaban en peligro. - ¿Me estas diciendo que algo te perseguía hasta que caíste inconsciente? - Preguntó muy seria. - Te encontramos segundos después de ello…

Todos se quedaron helados porque entendieron lo que eso significaba… La criatura estaba cerca.

Todos se prepararon rápidamente. Xalena tomo el mango de su caja metálica y la sacó, presionó hacia enfrente un gatillo que impulso un filosa cuchilla del otro lado de la caja dándole el aspecto de una katana. La Joven castaña tomó el bastón que estaba en su espalda que resulto ser un Jakujou. El bastón (Jakujou) tenia dos hojas filosas en cada extremo, uno tenia forma de media luna y el otro tenia forma de abanico.

Por su parte, Paky, sacó un par de navajas muy afiladas. Perder a su amigo le daba el valor para enfrentar lo que podría ser su muerte.

La respiración de todos se había detenido, sus corazones latían cada vez mas rápido, escalofríos amenazaban con recorrer sus espaldas, todo estaba muy tenso por lo que había dicho Xalena… Por un momento se habían sentido aliviados de no escuchar nada, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumo al escuchar un gran rugido rodeándolos, no era una sola criatura la que los acompañaba.

\- ¡Preparados! - Grito la mujer de cabello verde al sentir que estaban a punto de atacarlos. Ni un segundo paso cuando una bestia parecida a un gorila pero sin pelaje y con dos grandes cuernos aparecía destruyendo una enorme casa abandonada. Lo que mas destacaba de la bestia era su piel morada.

La bestia toma una bocanada de aire y rugió tan fuerte que hasta levanto el polvo del suelo. - Ay mama. - Lloraba Paky del miedo.

La bestia no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzó hacia la joven castaña que era la futura victima mas cercana. Lanzó un golpe con su antebrazo que a duras penas pudo recibir con su bastón antes de ser enviada a volar. - ¡Maldición! - La joven se levanto del suelo y volvió a posicionarse al lado de los otros dos. - Resha. - Dijo de la nada confundiendo a sus ahora compañeros de sobre vivencia.

\- ¿Eh? - Se preguntaron los otros dos confundidos.

\- M-mi nombre es Resha, me preguntaste quien era, así que lo menos que puedo decirte de mi es mi nombre. - Xalena pudo notar como esta chica le hablaba con mas confianza y de una manera que solo los nakama se hablan. Mientras tanto Paky miraba profundamente a Resha inspeccionandola, le parecía familiar, esa forma de vestir juraría que la había visto antes, no era para mas pues vestía muy colorida mente; la vestimenta de Resha constaba de una camisa de escote barco, color roja, con mangas largas y anchas de modo que cubren sus manos. Fijándose por debajo de esta había un mono de cuello alto y en sus lindas caderas llevaba unos short cortos, de color negro. Tenia sujeta la camisa con un obi de color marrón, y ataba este con una fina cinta amarilla del color del cuello de la camisa. Pudo observar también que en su muslo derecho llevaba un pequeño estuche sujeto con correas, y atado a la pierna, la cual tiene la sección del estuche vendada. Llevaba puestas unas botas altas por encima de la rodilla, de color negras, con adornos rojos. ¡Esa chica era una belleza! Rápidamente volteo a inspeccionar a su otra compañera y esos pantalones negros ajustados que le habían hecho babear la primera vez, solo que al toparse con la mirada asesina de ambas chicas se detuvo.

La criatura mientras tanto había dado vueltas alrededor de estos caminando sobre sus piernas y nudillos, como si estuviera dándoles un mensaje de que tenían que irse o habría problemas.

Al ninguno de estos darse cuenta la criatura no tuvo de otra mas que atacar. Salto esta ve hacia Paky que gracias a su pequeña altura se deslizo por debajo de eso, siendo recibido por un golpe del Jakujou de Resha en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder varios metros. Xalena ataco con el filo de su arma pero la criatura la intercepto y detuvo el ataque mordiendo el filo con su poderosa mandíbula. - Eso no lo veía venir. - Rápidamente Xalena esquivo un golpe de la criatura pero perdió su arma en el proceso. - Rayos, esta cosa es fuerte. -

\- Y que lo digas. - Le contesto Resha mientras trataba de acertar un golpe a la bestia, pero esta se cubría con sus anchos antebrazos y sin dejar de morder el filo del arma de Xalena. La criatura al ver como la pelea no avanzaba levantó los brazos lo mas que pudo y golpeo el suelo causando una gran explosión de polvo y dejaba un gran agujero en el suelo. La explosión mando a volar a todos al mismo lugar, Xalena dio una pirueta en el aire para equilibrar su aterrizaje, Resha de un momento para otro estaba de pie como si nada hubiese ocurrido y Paky cayó de cara.

La bestia soltó otro rugido ensordecedor y fue al ataque. Lanzo un golpe a Paky que este esquivo mientras con su otro brazo trataba de tomar a Resha pero su mano la atravesó como si solo fuera una ilusión. Xalena al ver la cara confundida de "eso" salto y le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula logrando que esta cosa suelte su arma.

Los tres retrocedieron algo jadeantes por el increíble poder de pelea de la criatura. - Debemos acabar con esto. - Dijo Xalena mientras se ponía una mascara negra que solo alcanzaba a cubrir desde su mentón hasta su nariz.

\- ¿Vamos a darle con todo, eh? - Dijo Resha mientras movía su blanco mechón hacia un lado.

\- Yo lo voy a intentar. - Dijo Paky aun asustado por la fuerza del animal.

Rápidamente los tres se arrojaron a la criatura uniendo sus fuerzas de ataque. La bestia no perdió el tiempo y también se arrojo mientras rugía. La criatura arrojo varios golpes que fueron detenidos por el abanico del Jakujou de Resha. - ¡P***'s Roar! - Gritó Paky mientras que con sus navajas aparecía atrás de la bestia y dos cortes profundos en sus piernas aparecían.

\- ¡Resha! ¡Rápido! - Gritó Xalena mientras con la mirada se ponían de acuerdo.

\- ¡Corte de filos Gemelos! - Dijeron ambas chicas al unisono mientras cada una daba un corte en el torso de la bestia formando una X.

La bestia ya inconsciente cayó al suelo. Todos los presentes se miraron victoriosos por haber acabado con semejante bestia. - Y… ¿En que momento le pusieron nombre a ese ataque? - Pregunto algo burlesco Paky a las chicas.

\- ¿P***'s Roar? - Preguntaron las ambas chicas ahora ellas burlándose de él.

\- M-me gustan los gatos. - Respondió sonrojado y molesto por las burlas. Esas emociones se vieron borradas por el terror al ver como muchas mas criaturas como la anterior aprecian. - Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-madre mía. -

\- Son al menos unas 100 para cada uno, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Resha resignada por que esto todavía no había terminado.

\- Si, pido a los de la derecha. - Dijo Xalena en la misma condición que Resha.

Pero todo no acababa ahí, pues una bestia 5 veces mas grande que las anteriores aparecía de un salto frente a ellas. - Creo que ya me hice en los pantalones.. - Lloraba el hombre de vestimenta colorida a mas no poder.

Todos estabas listos para comenzar la pelea, pero Paky vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que lo hizo distraerse. - ¿Chicas?... Deberían mirar esto… -

Ambas chicas miraron hacia donde el pequeño hombre y miraron lo que él sorprendidas. - ¡AAAAHHHH! - Es lo que gritaba una persona mientras caía del cielo, y que en menos de un segundo cayó donde estaba la enorme bestia creando una gran explosión.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Susurros de ambiciones Parte…¿Smash?**

En algún otro lugar de los 8 grandes…

\- !Vaya vaya! Mira a quien tenemos aquí. - Esto lo decía un joven de cabello color rojo, el tipo era alto. - Parece que el mismísimo diablo se subió al mismo barco que yo. - Dijo en tono de broma para fastidiar al otro joven.

El otro sujeto de quien se burlaba era muy alto y e cabello color café oscuro. - No me digas que me perseguirás hasta el infierno solo para molestarme… Otra vez… - Dijo tratando de ignorar al otro sujeto, pero conociéndolo sabría que sería imposible. - Te he dicho que no volveré a beber contigo desde lo que paso la ultima vez. - Decía recordando las estupideces que cometieron juntos en su ultima borrachera.

\- ¡Ooohhh vamos! ¡Sera divertido! Además ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de el Pueblo Carragan. - Dijo muy amigablemente tratando de persuadirlo para que aceptase. - Tal vez hasta consigas una novia. - Le dijo dándole codazos y una cara acusadora.

\- Te he dicho que no, Sam. - Esto lo dijo mientras recargaba sus codos en la barandilla del barco y miraba hacia el mar perdido en sus pensamientos pero los interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba su compañero- ¿Que traes puesto? Parece que quieres empezar una guerra… -

\- Si que eres arisco. - Se quejaba su "Amigo", como el se auto proclamaba al ser tan amistoso, mientras hacia un gracioso mohín. - !Esto es estilo mi amigo! - Terminaba de decir mientras posaba como si le fuesen a tomar una foto, lo cual solo causó que una gota de sudor apareciera en la nuca de su amigo.

En realidad su compañero no estaba tan equivocado, su ropa no era rara, era elegante, vestía una camisa gris manga larga con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, una corbata negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, para terminar tenia puestos unos elegantes zapatos estilo Caterpillar también color negro. Lo realmente raro era que iba armado hasta los dientes. Tenia armas que no había visto jamás su vida, no es que fuera un experto pero hasta la marina como máximo llevaban rifles, cañones y katanas. Sin embargo su compañero tenia distintas armas con estilos muy distintos de lo que ha visto hasta ahora.

\- ¿Que? ¿No vas a preguntar por mis armas? - Pregunto San en un falso tono indignado. - ooohh Keith… ¿No tienes ni un poco de interés? -

\- De hecho… No. - Respondió sin darle mayor importancia mientras Sam caía en la derrota.

\- Como sea. - Sam ya estaba resignado sobre impresionar a su amigo. - A todo esto, ¿A dónde te diriges? - Pregunto sonriente con mucha curiosidad.

\- No lo sé. - Fue todo lo que respondió.

\- ¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Como que no lo sabes!? ¿¡Quieres decir que solo estas viajando sin rumbo alguno!? - Keith solo se encogió de hombros. - ¿No tienes algún sueño o ambición? - Keith estaba a punto de responder pero Sam de nuevo lo interrumpió - ¡Pues yo vaya que tengo cosas por hacer! ¡Grandes cosas! - Keith solo suspiró y dio una pequeña por el comportamiento tan gracioso e hiperactivo de su, hasta ahora, único amigo.

\- Sam… - Su colega dejo de hablar ensoñado para prestar atención su atención a lo que Keith veía. - ¿Acaso ves lo mismo que yo? - Su amigo solo asintió. Lo que estaban viendo era muy raro, no tan raro como cuando ambos se pasaban de copas y las cosas que provocaba su estado de embriaguez - ¿Qué es lo que piensa ese tipo? - Se preguntaba Keith al ver a un hombre en un pequeño bote dirigirse hacia donde se podía observar estaba una tormenta a lo lejos.

\- Creo que le gusta vivir la vida al extremo, JAJAJAJA. - Reía Sam escandalosamente. Pero Keith no estaba cómodo viendo como un hombre acababa con su vida así, no era por ser vanidoso pero solo un hombre tan fuerte como él o su alegre compañero sobrevivirían a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya estaba lejos y solo pudo observar su extraño color de pelo, era de un color carmesí que se cortaba hasta la nuca y la parte de abajo era color negro.

\- Como sea, si es alguien que pueda sobrevivir a eso tal vez volvamos a escuchar de él. - Dijo esto último antes de reanudar la platica con su fiel amigo.

Isla Evergreen…

Xalena, Resha y Paky estaban desconcertados, la nube de tierra que levanto por la caída de aquella… ¿Persona?... Ellos solo podían preguntarse en como había caído una persona desde tan alto olvidándose de todo el peligro… A excepción de Paky que seguía aterrado.

\- Etooo… ¿Chicos? ¿Que fue eso? - Resha apenas podía hablar ya que el polvo trataba de invadir su nariz, garganta y ojos.

\- No lo sé, pero estén alerta, esas bestias siguen por algún lugar. - Advertía la mujer de cabello verdoso que solo debía cerrar sus ojos ya que su mascara le ayudaba a que polvo no invadiera su nariz y boca.

\- ¡Chi.. Cof... Cof!... ¡Chicas! - Paky trataba de decir algo pero trago tanto polvo que parecía y había inhalado gas pimienta y ahora tenia los ojos rojos.

\- ¡Alerta! - dijo Xalena presintió como se acercaban dos de eso animales y se puso en guardia.

\- ¡Ya estoy harta de tanto polvo! Voy a... - Pero antes de que Resha hiciera algo abrió los ojos para ver mejor y solo pudo mirar como dos de esas bestias estaban saltando desde el otro lado del cráter que se formó entre ellos, quiso reaccionar pero se tropezó con Paky que estaba detrás de ella lo cual hizo que se tropezará.

Los animales ya estaban por encima del cráter en su salto y apunto de caer sobre Resha, pero algo interfirió en su ataque. - ¡HOOLAAAA! - Gritaba una voz algo infantil mientras saltaba del cráter con las manos extendidas y golpeando a los dos simios enviándolos a volar en diferentes direcciones. - ¡Hey! ¿Que tal? ¿Donde estoy?... ¡GEENIAAAL! - Esto fue lo que gritó ver las raras criaturas que estaban a sus costados aturdidos por no saber de donde salió ese chico que sonreía tanto. - Esas cosas raras se ven cool… ¡Sean mis nakamas! - Les gritó con una gran sonrisa mientras le brillaban los ojos. Todos los presentes, hasta los animales, se le quedaron viendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Xalena quien se estaba encargando de otra criatura que la atacaba también lo miró como si el bicho raro fuera ese chico. Y pudo observarlo bien, era un chico con color de cabello rojo intenso, llevaba puesto una playera blanca, y por encima de ella una camisa roja manga larga desabotonada a la cual le doblaba las mangas hasta los codos, atada a su cintura llevaba un lazo de color negro, también tenia puestos unos Jeans negros y unas botas del mismo color.

\- ¡Auch! ¿¡Porque me duele la cabeza!? - Que sorpresa fue la del chico al encontrarse con un chichón mas grande que su misma cabeza. - ¡AAAHHH! - Gritó al sentir el tamaño del golpe.

\- Que imbécil… - Murmuró Xalena. ¿¡Que estaba haciendo ese chico en un lugar como ese y como había llegado!? Ella termino de cortar a la bestia que le bloqueaba el camino y decidió socorrer al chico que se encontraba en peligro. Antes de llegar vio como uno de esos animales se posó atrás de él y lo intentó atacar. - ¡CUIDADO! - Fue lo que gritó ya que no pudo llegar a tiempo porque estaba algo lejos.

El animal rápidamente atacó, pero para su sorpresa y la de Xalena el chico se había agachado esquivando el ataque. - ¡Oí! ¡Atacar por la espalda esta mal! - Dijo dándole un golpe de derecha a la bestia y mandándolo a volar, la bestia solo pudo levantarse aturdida.

\- ¡Toma! - El joven solo pudo sentir un golpe en la cabeza antes de golpearse y toparse con unos bellos y extraños ojos blancos. - Eso te pasa por descuidado. - Dijo Xalena antes girar sobre sus talones. - No se en que pensabas al pedirle a las bestias que fueran tus nakama pero como habrás visto no aceptarán de buena manera. -

\- ¡Rayos, esas cosas eran geniales…Decidido! ¡Entonces tu serás mi nueva nakama! - Otro golpe. - ¡Sip! ¡Esta decidido! - Otro golpe. - ¿Como te llamas? - Otro golpe. - ¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME! - Grito con lágrimas en los ojos y 4 nuevos chichones.

\- Xalena, y no seré tu nakama. - Respondió mientras volvía a la lucha y rápidamente cortaba a dos bestias.

\- Es fuerte. - Susurró. - Claro que será mi nakama. - Termino de decir con una gran sonrisa. Desgraciadamente el no pudo darse cuenta cuando otro animal lo atacó por la espalda. - ¡Rayos! - Pero antes de que llegará el golpe una poderosa corriente de viento mando a volar al animal. - ¿¡Que fue eso!? -

\- De nada. - Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, y vio a otra chica desvaneciéndose en el aire y dejando inconsciente a unos cuantos de esos gorilas-bestia. Al ver esto se le iluminaron los ojos. - No seré tu nakama. - Respondió leyéndole la mente… O la mirada, pues ya había escucha la conversación entre él y Xalena. El chico solo pudo hacer un Mohín en desacuerdo.

\- Bien… Creo que debo ayudar a los nuevos integrantes de mi tripulación. - Dijo mientras sonreía y se sacudía su rojizo cabello. - ¡Bien! - Rápidamente se fue a la carga contra 3 de esas bestias, esquivó los golpes de los dos primeros y puso la mano en el rostro del tercero para dar una pirueta en el aire. Al caer golpe al primer gorila mandándolo a volar y al segundo le dio una patada en la mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente. Recibió un golpe del tercero que lo mando a volar destruyendo una casa en el proceso. - ¡Cabrón! - Volvió a correr hacia el gorila y unos cuantos mas que se habían unido.

Paky estaba contra las cuerdas. Se había encontrado con una de esas bestias pero de un tamaño un poco mas pequeño que él. - Bien, si quieres una pelea de puños la tendrás. - Dijo acomodándose su sombrero de copa de múltiples colores. Rápidamente se lanzo a un salvaje intercambio de golpes con la pequeña bestia, la cual el iba perdiendo.

Pasaron un par de horas y ya todas las bestia yacían en el suelo. Menos una, y era con la que Paky seguía peleando. - ¡Vamos hombre-elfo! - Grito el joven pelirrojo dándole ánimos al pequeño hombre. Los otros tres guerreros ya habían terminado sus peleas y se dedicaron a ver la de Paky como si fuese un espectáculo.

\- ¡Mhe famo faky, foder! - Tenia la cara tan hinchada y con moretones que ya ni podía hablar bien.

\- ¡Tu puedes pequeño hombre! - Gritó Resha mientras Xalena solo sonreía y miraba la pelea.

Paky al ver a las dos chicas y que le estaban dando ánimos se motivó. - ¡RWAAAAHHHH! - Dio un grito de guerra mientras se volvía a lanzar al pequeño monstruo. Intercambiaron golpes por un minuto hasta que la bestia y no pudo mas y cayó inconsciente. - ¡FIIIIII! - Celebraba su victoria. Pero ese orgullo duro poco por que una gran sombra se presentó detrás de él, una que esta oculta en tu pequeño cráter que había aparecido hace un par de horas. - Oh mi Fio… - La enorme bestia solo balanceó su mano y mando a volar al pequeño hombre ya inconsciente.

\- ¡HOMBRE-ELFO! - El primero en salir disparado atrapando a Paky fue el pelirrojo, mientras tanto las chicas preparaban sus armas y se ponían serias.

El enorme monstruo no perdió el tiempo y saltó unos cuantos metros para estar delante de las mujeres. - ¡RWWAAAHHH! - A diferencia del grito de Paky este fue un rugido tremendamente fuerte y salvaje.

El monstruo se abalanzó hacia las chicas golpeando la tierra, estas lo esquivaron pero al ver la enorme grieta que provocó decidieron no intentar parar sus golpes. - Deberíamos terminar con esto de una vez. - Una voz apareció detrás de ellas, y este el chico pelirrojo mientras estiraba su brazo derecho. Las chicas solo lo miraron y asintieron mientras sonreían.

\- ¡Voy primero! - Gritó Resha corriendo hacia el monstruo. - ¡AIR SWORD! - Al Gritar esta palabras con ayuda de su Jakujou envió una poderosa hoja de viento que cortó fácilmente en diagonal al monstruo. Este empezó a rugir de dolor.

\- ¡Me toca! - Xalena corrió hacia con su caja metálica con el filo hacia la izquierda y hacia afuera directamente al gorila-bestia. - Corte de la Rosa. - Dijo tranquilamente mientras aparecía atrás de este. Rápidamente un herida de corte horizontal apareció en el abdomen de aquel ser mientras miles de pétalos aparecían alrededor de Xalena y la bestia. Tras recibir estos dos duros ataques apenas podía estar en pie, y miraba al chico que iba corriendo hacia él mientras estiraba la mano tratando de alcanzar aquel chico y cumplir con sus ordenes, pero no podía ni caminar.

El joven pelirrojo rápidamente empezó con su ataque. Su brazo derecho empezó a llenarse de energía hasta cambiar su color a un rojo brillante y dos relámpagos azules se pintaban en el exterior de su brazo. - SMAAASH. - Dio el gritó golpeando en el abdomen a aquel monstruo, el golpe fue tan duro que lo mando a volar destruyendo múltiples casas en su camino. - Y esto terminó. - Sonrió por ver la derrota de aquel ser.

Sin perder el tiempo todos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Paky. Resha sin hacerse esperar empezó a tratarlo. - ¿Eres un doctor o algo así? - El pelirrojo se sentó junto a Resha con una curiosidad digna de un niño, ella solo sonrió ante esto.

\- Algo así… - Respondió mientras seguía revisando a Paky. - Bien, no es nada grave, solo heridas externas. - Continuaba con su diagnostico. - Aunque me gustaría seguirlo tratando hasta que este despierto. - Término de decir, claramente les estaba pidiendo que se quedaran por si acaso esas cosas buscaban mas pelea.

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Nos quedaremos contigo hasta que termines! - Respondió el joven en nombre de él y Xalena. Esto disgusto un poco a Xalena, ella también están dispuesta a quedarse pero al aparecer el chico no entendía que ella no era su nakama.

\- Cuando se despierte me iré y terminaré con este extraño asunto. - Dijo mientras se recargaba con un árbol, pensando en que es lo que ocurría en esa horrible isla que hasta hace unas horas consideraba hermosa.

\- ¡Oí! ¡No lo digas como si fueses a ir sola! - Respondió el más joven. - ¡Ustedes ya son de mi tripulación y debemos estar juntos! -

Ambas chicas se impresionaron de sus palabras. Ellas claramente le dijeron que no, ¿porque seguía insistiendo en que eran sus nakama?. Ambas solo guardaron silencio pensando en que le pasaba a ese chico, ¿Tenia déficit de atención? Pensó Resha. ¿Había probado o inhalado algo extraño? Pensó Xalena.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cual es el sueño de ambas? - Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba en el suelo. Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a ambas. - ¡Yo algún día seré el Rey de lo Piratas! ¡Y un rey necesita una tripulación fuerte! ¡Por eso las elegí a ustedes y al hombre elfo! - Termino de hablar con una sonora carcajada.

\- Y-yo…no…soy…un…elfo…- Paky hablaba y se movía entre sueños. Todos empezaron a reír.

\- Yo…quiero…no, no es que lo quiera, es que debo y voy a ser la mejor espadachín en el mundo. - Respondió Xalena a la pregunta. - Tu ambición también es grande niño. -

\- ¡Hey no soy un niño! - Exclamó Mientras pataleaba en el suelo como si se tratara de un berrinche. - ¿Y que hay de ti? - Volvió a preguntarle a Resha ante la mirada atenta de Xalena.

\- Yo…desea encontrar a alguien especial para mí…- Fue todo lo que respondió antes de volver a revisar a Paky. Xalena por su parte se sintió identificada con Resha, porque aunque no lo dijo ella también esta en busca de alguien.

\- Alguien especial para ti… - Pensaba el joven. - …¿Entonces buscas un esposo? Yo puedo serlo si te unes a mi tripulación. - Termino de decir con una gran sonrisa que fue borrado por un puño que se clavo en su cara.

\- ¡Q-que te den! ¡P-por su puesto a que NO a todo lo que dijiste! - Decía Resha con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. - ¿¡Acaso sabes lo que significa matrimonio?! -

\- No. - Respondió sencillamente riéndose. Xalena también se rió un poco por la inocencia de aquel chico.

\- Tengo un poco de curiosidad. - Comenzó a decir Xalena. - ¿Cual es tu nombre? Yo ya te dije el mío. - Pregunto Xalena.

\- ¡Oh claro! ¡Mi nombre es Walker D. Elrick y me voy a convertir en el Rey de los Piratas! - Gritó con los puños hacia el cielo y una cara llena de emoción.

\- Un placer, yo soy Resha. - Dijo Resha para que Elrick ya supiera como llamarla y no le pusiera un apodo como al pobre de Paky.

Xalena se tensó un poco. El apellido D. Había estado muy presente a lo largo de su infancia por lo que le había contado su padre, pero aunque Elrick luciera inocente podría ser todo lo contrario y estar mintiendo, por eso aun se negaba a ser nakama de el joven.

Antes de que continuara la conversación un gran temblor empezó a sentirse. - ¿¡Que esta pasando!? - Preguntaba Resha mientras se aseguraba de que a Paky no le ocurriera nada.

\- ¿¡Me ves que yo lo sepa!? - Respondió Elrick también en forma de desesperación pero solo divirtiéndose.

\- ¡NO SE ALEJEN! - Gritó Xalena, pero fue muy tarde, la tierra empezó a dividirse y los cuatro individuos empezaron a alejarse involuntariamente. Grandes raíces empezaron a brotar y a arrastrar los cuerpos de las bestias inconscientes y las casas hacia el fondo de las enormes grietas por la actual división de la isla.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿¡Porque no puedo volar?! - Gritaba Resha desesperada por no poder usar su akuma no mi y no poder salir de las raíces, ella trataba de llegar desesperadamente a Paky que seguía inconsciente y herido pero le era imposible. Elrick también la pasaba igual de mal por no poder hacer uso de la suya y saltaba de lugar en lugar luchando contra las raíces.

Xalena también tenia problemas. El lugar donde ella estaba parada se empezaba a hundir y debido a las raíces que la atacaba ella no pudo saltar a tiempo y ya están suficientemente hondo, también trato de cortarlos las ahora paredes de roca pero estas no cedían.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! - Gritó Elrick al ser atrapado por raíces realmente gruesas y no poder usar su akuma no mi para liberarse.

La desesperación llenaba cada vez mas y más mientras alguien los observaba y se reía siniestramente.


End file.
